Batgirl
Batgirl is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batgirl #7: 10 Feb 2010 Current Issue :Batgirl #8: 10 Mar 2010 Next Issue :Batgirl #9: 14 Apr 2010 Status A new Batgirl monthly series began in August. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batgirl #8 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Batgirl #7 Past Storylines Collections *'Batgirl: Silent Running' - Collects #1-6 - "After helping Batman during Gotham's darkest hours, Cassandra Cain was quickly accepted as the new Batgirl. But now as Gotham resurrects itself, Cassandra must deal with her own inner demons. Trained from early childhood by a notorious assassin, Batgirl has the uncanny ability to sense her opponents' movements before they happen. With this advantage, she is unbeatable. But when an attempt to 'fix' Batgirl's inability to speak robs her of this sixth sense, she finds herself training with a crippled Barbara Gordon, the original Batgirl, as she fights to regain her former prowess and live up to the expectations of Batman." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563897059 *'Batgirl: A Knight Alone' - Collects #7-11, 13-14 - "Stripped of her ability to sense an opponent's next move, Batgirl continues her quest to regain her former battle prowess and more importantly, her confidence. But as Batgirl struggles to recapture her fighting capabilities, the deadly Lady Shiva returns to Gotham with her usual agenda of finding a worthy foe and challenging them to a deathmatch. Now in her weakest state, Batgirl must face her toughest rival with her life as the price of failure. And even if she is lucky enough to escape her encounter with the lethal Shiva will she be able to stay out of the grasp of the government agency that has targeted her to become one of their own?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898527 *'Batgirl: Deathwish' - Collects #17-20, 22-23, 25. "Batgirl fights the good fight in a fistful of adventures guest-starring Batman, Robin and Spoiler!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899817 *'Batgirl: Fists of Fury' - Collects #15-16, 21, 26-28. "Batgirl faces the deadliest of Gotham's villains -- the Joker -- who gets the 'Last Laugh' when Cassandra and guest-star Spoiler must also defeat a 'jokerized' Shadow Thief. Then, can Batgirl stop the father of a young boy from making a lethal mistake? And just who are the mysterious agents that are after our heroine?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202055 *'Robin/Batgirl: Fresh Blood' - Collects #58-59, plus Robin #132-133. "After relocating to Blüdhaven, two of Gotham’s youngest heroes must face Nightwing’s enemy Shrike and their old foe, the Penguin." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204333 *'Batgirl: Kicking Assassins' - Collects #60-64. "Cassandra Cain begins to build a new life for herself in Blüdhaven, but with the Penguin looming large in the city once protected by Nightwing, can Batgirl keep the streets safe, or will she face something more sinister and foul than ever before?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204392 *'Batgirl: Destruction's Daughter' - Collects #65-73. "Cassandra Cain was quickly accepted as the new Batgirl after helping Batman during Gotham's darkest hours. Trained in deadly martial arts from early childhood by a notorious assassin, Batgirl developed the uncanny ability to anticipate her opponents’ movements to make her unbeatable in combat. Now, the Dark Knight's young protégé is determined to discover who her true mother is, and her quest, brings her face-to-face with the League of Assasins and into mortal combat with the deadliest woman alive, Lady Shiva! It all ends in a life or death battle at the edge of Lazarus Pit, and only one person will survive." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401208967 *'Batgirl: Redemption' - Collects the mini-series #1-6. "Batgirl busts heads on the streets of Gotham City and redefines her place in the Bat-family." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222757 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0266 BATGIRL #62 $2.50 *FEB05 0250 BATGIRL #63 $2.50 *MAR05 0373 BATGIRL #64 $2.50 *APR05 0307 BATGIRL #65 $2.50 *MAY05 0199 BATGIRL #66 $2.50 *JUN05 0330 BATGIRL #67 $2.50 *JUL05 0194 BATGIRL #68 $2.50 *AUG05 0186 BATGIRL #69 $2.50 *SEP05 0213 BATGIRL #70 $2.50 *OCT05 0222 BATGIRL #71 $2.50 Collections *SEP05 0431 BATGIRL A KNIGHT ALONE TP (STAR14229) $12.95 *SEP05 0430 BATGIRL DEATH WISH TP (STAR19131) $14.95 *AUG05 0400 BATGIRL FISTS OF FURY TP (FEB040223) $14.95 *AUG05 0401 BATGIRL YEAR ONE TP (MAY045045) $19.95 *OCT05 0223 BATGIRL KICKING ASSASSINS TP $14.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Batgirl #9: 14 Apr 2010 :Batgirl #10: 12 May 2010 :Batgirl #11: 09 Jun 2010 News & Features * 16 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23337 Bryan Q. Miller on Batgirl] * 20 Jul 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=22106 Bryan Q. Miller Teases New Batgirl] * 11 May 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21154 Bryan Q. Miller Talks Teen Titans, Batgirl] * 18 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17293 Beechen Brings Out Batgirl] * 19 May 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007209 Beechen's Batgirl Plans] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Batgirl - GCD entry *Batgirl - Wikipedia entry Category:Super-Hero